Of games and confusion
by pika92
Summary: AU.Yugi was a happy carefree boy with loyal friends and his love for games.That was until Yami Atemu transferred to his school .The guy had openly shown his disliking to him the moment they first talked.Or so Yugi thought.What is his problem?YxY. Bonus chapter added.
1. What's wrong with him?

**Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh! is not mine**

Warning: This story contains Puzzleshipping slash, Yami X Yugi, boy attracted to boy, shounen-ai, whatever you call it. There is nothing graphic but if you are uncomfortable with this kind of story, please push the back button. If you ignore the warning and then complain about the Puzzleshipping, I wouldn't hear it.

* * *

**Of games and confusion**

Yugi didn't know what to do in the situation he was currently in.

Staring at his locker in horror, Yugi shuddered at what Yami Atemu would do to him if he ever found this out.

* * *

Yugi wasn't exactly fond of Yami Atemu. Since the guy transferred from Egypt to Domino High, everyone had been aware of their uncanny resemblance and made comparison, mainly to show how much of a loser Yugi was compared to him. Of cause Yugi wasn't happy. Obviously, the guy was a head taller than him, had a better body built, a mature and handsome face and an air of confidence that Yugi just didn't have. Normally Yugi didn't care about those people, he was happy how he was, with his loyal friends and his games, but it's quite annoying to have some one _like that_ who look like him. He brushed it off, of cause. All the gossips would die down after a while and he wouldn't have anything to do with Yami Atemu anymore.

How wrong he was.

On the day after Yami transferred to his class, Yugi got paired up with the guy in PE, as the teacher joked that twin should help each other. That was the first time Yugi even looked at the guy face to face. He had been avoiding the guy since he had first come to his class, knowing that if he even make eye contact with Yami, people will comment on it and there go his plan to wait for the gossip to die down. So now having the guy looking intently at him made him feel quite uncomfortable. To break the awkward silence, Yugi decided to make conversation.

" So... Yami Atemu right? Is this your first time to Domino city?"

Yami stared at him a bit more then turned away.

"It's none of your business, runt."

Yugi fumed.

* * *

" So you just let him get away with it?"

Squeezing his milkshake, Yugi pouted at Jounouchi.

"What did you expect me to do? Pick a fight with him? You knew full well I hated violence. And even though Yami didn't look it, he is strong. Did You see how he beat Honda in the wresting game in PE?"

"Hey!" Honda protested.

" Sorry, bud, but that was the truth." Jounouchi pointed out.

"But Yami doesn't seem to be the type to call people name randomly. He seemed calm and collected. And intelligent. And handsome. And kind. I saw him fought off the bullies to help a kid on the hallway." Anzu sighed dreamily.

"I see someone has got a crus- ouch!" Jounouchi rubbed his sore ear. " That's hurt, you know?"

" Serve you right." Anzu huffed.

" But Anzu had a point. Yami doesn't seem to be the type to call people name randomly, did you do something to him Yugi?" Jounouchi questioned.

" It is impossible! Aside from that conversation, I hadn't even made eye contact with him, I don't know what the hell is his problem!" Yugi fumed.

"Maybe he thinks you copied his hair." Honda snickered.

" What the hell? I was the first one in this class. If anything, he would be the copier!" Yugi fumed even more.

"Easy, bud, I was just kidding, you are killing your milkshake there." Honda held out his hands in defense.

"And it wasn't funny- oops" Yugi glared at his milkshake, noticing he had been squeezing the cup too hard some of its contents dripped on his hand. Snatching a napkin to clean his dripping hand, he asked his friends "So what should I do now?"

"Probably just keep to yourself and avoid meeting Yami, he will forget whatever his problem was eventually." Jounouchi advised. Everyone hummed in agreement.

* * *

Just after two weeks, everyone discovered that Yami was not someone to be taken lightly. Every bullies feared him. He even managed to tame Bakura Tozokuo and Malik Ishtar, the most mischievous duo in Domino High school . Apparently, the duo had tried to play some pranks on him but he outwitted them both and made all of their pranks backfired. After that, they started to respect Yami and even hung out with him. Every bullies who tried to pick a fight with him didn't get much physical damage , but they were left traumatized, and they never mentioned their confrontation with Yami to anyone. How he did it everyone wondered, and Yugi thought that he had got some clue.

Apparently, Yami is a genius strategist.

As Yugi noticed this, he found that Yami and him had more in common than just appearance. Yami had made a long discussion about war tactic of Ancient Egypt with the history teacher, the subject Yugi was always interested in. Yami was as good as Yugi was in all the subjects that required logic, and sometime he even beat Yugi in his best subject.

Life is just so not fair, Yugi told himself. That guy had got everything, and now he wanted to beat Yugi in what he's good at too? Dream on! Yugi refused to have his pride -as small as it was- bruised.

And then there was his games.

Yugi most prized possession is his title King of Game. He was the best gamer in Domino City, and had won all the Duel Monster tournament in Japan. He even managed to beat Seto Kaiba, the infamous CEO of Kaiba corp, a lot of times, if you mention it. Yugi didn't brag about his title, but he was proud of it all the same. He accepted to be a nobody at school, but when it comes to game, he would never back out without a fight, his competitive streak would always be at its highest.

And then _it _happened.

That was a beautiful Sunday, Kaiba challenged him to a Duel Monster game, as usual. Yugi was in a snappy mood, since Kaiba dragged him to Kaiba Corp at seven in the morning and he sure wasn't a morning person.

"Why did you drag me out at this godly hour, Kaiba-kun?"Yugi whined.

" Because I had another Duel appointment today, and our duels always drag very long. Now shut up and Duel." Kaiba stated, and then started grumbling something sounded suspiciously like "all the runts with weird hair" and "Duel monster"

Yugi, being far too used to Kaiba's attitude, started to duel.

When the game ended in Yugi favor, it was almost noon. Due to Mokuba's insistence, Kaiba (reluctantly) invited Yugi to stay for lunch. Remembering something, Yugi asked " So who is this mysterious duel opponent you had this afternoon? Seeing that you invited, they must be very good." Being the fair player he was, Yugi was always interested in good opponents. And if this was someone Kaiba - the prideful Kaiba, mind you- invited, Yugi sure would want to duel them as well.

"Well, I was wondering who was the mysterious guy who have been kicking Seto's ass as well, so it was little Mutou." Came the deep voice Yugi never wanted to be directed at him.

Yugi shuddered. _So much for avoiding him, Jounouchi._

Right behind him, in all of his leather glory, standing Yami Atemu. He was staring at Yugi with an unreadable expression, but based on his comment earlier, whatever grudge he held against Yugi, he hadn't forgotten it.

"Yami, you came!" Mokuba jumped out of his seat and greeted him. Yami ruffed his hair and smiled "Hello little cousin, how have you been faring with that walking robot there?" He gestured at Kaiba.

Kaiba glared. Mokuba laughed.

_So he is Kaiba's cousin. _No wonder Yugi felt as if he had seen that overconfident attitude before.

"It's pretty good, Yugi has been coming over too, even though it required a bit of enforcement. And he is a pretty fun guy to be around. You know him too? " Mokuba asked innocently.

Yugi snapped out of his shock at the mention of his name.

"Oh yes, of cause, he is my classmate. And no hello, Mutou-kun? I'm hurt. Cat got your tongue?" Yami asked sarcastically. Yugi shuddered again.

" Hello, Atemu-kun, what a surprise to see you here." Yugi forced up a smile.

"Yeah it sure is, considering normally you wouldn't ever come ten feet near me." Yami smirked.

_So he noticed. _The more Yugi stayed near this guy, the more he felt creeped out.

"Cut all that craps out, we have a duel to finish, Yami." Kaiba interrupted, making everyone look at him. _Oops, I totally forgot about this. _Yugi thought and then turned to Yami.

"You play Duel Monster." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Oh yes, as for how good I am..." Yami turned to Kaiba "...just watch me kick my cousin's ass"

"Just shut up and go to the Duel Arena, Yami." Kaiba glared at Yami.

As Yugi arrived at the observing room with Mokuba, Mokuba nudged him.

"Yugi, what did you do to Yami? The last time I saw Yami being so harsh to someone was when a servant accidentally dropped his puzzle when he was in the bath."

"I wish I knew, Mokuba. Wait, what puzzle?" Yugi's immediately paid attention. He always loves puzzle.

" The golden pyramid he always wears, it was originally a 3D puzzle. He had been wearing it since he was nine. He never tells us where he got it from, but it seems to be very important to him, he treated it very carefully. Once some bullies tried to take it from him, and later those guys was hospitalized for three months with a lot of broken bones and traumas. There was no evidence that Yami did it, of cause, but Yami had carried away quite a bit much. Normally his punishment games just intend to trauma the victim a bit without much physical harm."

"Punishment game?" Yugi wondered, immediately thought about the bullies at his school.

"Oops, I said too much. Just don't let anyone know this okay? Yami has a habit to set up games with both physical trap and mind game to punish the bad guys who pissed him off. He named it "Dark Game". Believe me Yugi, you wouldn't want to get on his bad side. You are a likeable person, and I wouldn't want to see you in one of his Dark Game, I have seen it before and it wasn't pretty."Mokuba said worriedly.

_Great, now I know he is a psychopath too. _Yuugi paled. " I fear I was on his bad side already, Mokuba. I hope I know what his problem was so I can get out of this mess." Yugi noticed that he was shuddering a lot today.

"Why don't you ask him directly? Yami is not someone who you can't reason with- Look, the duel started!" Mokuba exclaimed.

Indeed, it started. Yugi decided to concentrate on watching the duel to try to ignore the piece of information he had just received. It was strangely unnerving and disturbing for him to think of games as some horrible punishments.

* * *

_Damn, he is very good. _Yugi thought as Kaiba's life points turned zero. Yami's skill was just as good as Yugi's, and they had got some similar cards too, namely Kuriboh and Dark Magician.

Yami looked up to the observing room and saw Yugi staring at him. He smirked.

"So, Japanese Duel Champion, care to duel me?"

The challenge snapped Yugi out of his thought. He scowled at Yami. Yugi could be called a wimp at school, but he would never back down from a game challenge, and he wouldn't give up his title without one hell of a fight.

" Of cause, I accept the challenge." He said confidently.

* * *

It was a tough duel, tougher than the toughest duel he had ever played with Kaiba. They were evenly matched, as none of them stayed a head of the other for more than one turn. When Yugi thought that he couldn't keep up anymore, Yami was out of card. Yugi won.

After a minute of silence, Yami spoke up.

" Well that was a good game. I will challenge you again soon, Mutou." Strangely, Yami's voice and his expression had a hint of disappointment. That was not the face of a loser. What was that about? Had Yami been just testing him and not playing seriously? But he had given his best! And he was sure Yami did too. Actually when they were playing, he had seen the happy glints in Yami's eye, and it made Yugi felt strangely warm, almost nostalgia. It was the first time he felt comfortable with Yami's company, and he really enjoyed that duel. And due to the look of Yami when he was dueling, Yugi knew he did too. That look still linger on Yami's face for some moments after the duel ended, as he looked at Yugi as if waiting for something, and then it dropped and was replaced with a look of disappointment.

That's it. Yugi would go through with Mokuba's suggestion. Right there and then. He was sick of being disliked for no apparent reason.

Yugi stepped closer to Yami, crossed his arms and questioned "Look, Atemu-kun, I know you dislike me but I was sure I didn't do anything to offend you. If that was anything I did, just point it out and I would apologize, and we would be cool with each other. You are a cool guy, and I wouldn't want to get on yours, or anyone's bad side."

Yami expression turned from disappointment into fierce, and Yugi clenched his eyes shut fearing he would get hit at any moment. When nothing came, he opened his eyes just to see Yami grabbed his chin close. There faces were just centimeters away as Yami whispered harshly "It wasn't anything you _did_, Yugi."

Then he pushed Yugi away, not too hard but almost made him lost his balance, and walked away.

"I'm going home, good day Seto, Mokuba." was the last thing he said.

Kaiba commented "What was that about? Even I wouldn't want to be in your shoes right now, Yugi."

Yugi just stood there shocked. Now he was completely confused. And he was sure this confrontation didn't earn him any better place in Yami's book._ So much for asking directly.-_he thought bitterly.

Yugi let the fact that Yami had called him by his first name completely slipped his mind.

* * *

After that fateful duel, Yami had challenged Yugi to play countless of different games. Yugi was freaked out at first, thinking about the Dark Game Mokuba talked about, but it turned out to be a harmless game so he accepted. It was really weird too, as Yami challenged him to play many random games, from arcade games to children board games. Yami's attitude to Yugi hadn't changed, but during the games with Yugi, he always has that happy, almost hopeful glint in his eyes that made Yugi feel warm in his stomach. Yugi eventually learned to enjoy the times he plays with Yami, albeit just during their games. Yugi was almost hopeful that they could be good friends when Yami forget whatever grudge he had against Yugi.

Yes, he was hopeful, until just then.

It was a Friday morning, the weather is great, Yugi was happy because it was going to be weekend. He could play more games with Yami. Just the thought made him excited. He opened his locker and noticed something odd. There were somethings glistening gold inside. Looking closely, he found out that they were some small gold pieces in odd shapes. Like puzzle pieces. He found a piece with the eye of Horus on it. It looked horrifyingly familiar. Yugi froze as it dawned on him. They were indeed puzzle pieces. Yami's puzzle.

He was so doomed.

* * *

A/n: This was my first Yu-gi-oh! fanfic. I'm not much of a writer, just wrote it for entertainment, so I apologize if this is too boring and predictable. I know It's cliche. I just wanted to wrote it so it get out of my head. And also English is not my first language, so I apologize for spelling and grammar mistakes. Constructive criticisms are much welcomed. I knew this is full of flaws but I still hope you enjoy this little story.

As for the milkshake joke, admittedly I think I got the idea from Little Kuriboh's joke, as I just watched the episode a week ago. It wasn't purposely, as I just noticed it after written it. I hope you understand.


	2. Glimpses of memories

**Disclaimer: Yugioh is not mine.**

* * *

Yugi just stood there stunned, Mokuba's warning rang clearly in his mind. He was doomed. Why did Yami's most prized treasure wind up in his locker? And in pieces too?

"Yo, Yugi!" Jounouchi slapped his shoulder from behind. Startled, Yugi slammed his locker shut with a loud bang then spun around and pressed his back against it.

"Er-hi Jounouchi-kun." he greeted nervously.

"what was that about, Yugi? You acted like someone had put a scorpion in your locker." Jounouchi asked jokingly, his body casually lean against the opposite locker.

"No-nothing like that Jounouchi-kun!" Yugi stuttered out. Turning around, he mumbled "Even though it's not so far from the truth."

"what?" Jounouchi asked curiously

"Never mind Jounouchi-kun"Yugi said as he walked away with Jounouchi on his tail.

Just as he stepped about five feet away from his locker, he heard a loud slam on the locker. There he saw the last person he wanted to see. His Satan, if Yami ever found out the obvious evidence in his locker. Yugi shivered. Yami had just slammed his fist against the locker. He looked pissed. No, he looked beyond furious. Malik was talking to him, loudly, much to Yugi's dismay.

"What! Someone took your puzzle ?"

"Yes, after swimming class yesterday. When I found out the bastard who did it, they would be in so much pain that they'd rather die, especially if the puzzle wasn't intact." Yami gritted out, his voice dripped with malice.

"Man, I feel sorry for the poor soul who did it, Yami."

Also overheard, after being in a far distance from the other duo, Jounouchi commented" Wow that's interesting. Bless the thief. Nothing would worth earning Yami's wrath. Right Yug -Yugi?"

Yugi had stopped walking, his eye wide in fear. He was beyond frightened. Yami's puzzle was in **his** locker. And it wasn't intact. At all. Yugi wondered who hated him enough to pull such a cruel stun on him.

Jounouchi slapped his shoulder to earn his attention " Hey, what's wrong, Yugi? I know you and Yami didn't have the best companionship in the world, but he didn't hate you enough to actually harm you. Beside, you heard it, he had new target now." The blond grinned reassuringly.

'You are certainly not helping, Jounouchi-kun.' Yugi thought to himself.

* * *

"Did he hear it?"

"Yes, he did. Man, you must see the frightened look on his face. He looked like a lamb who was about to be slaughtered!"

" Well, it worked with our plan."

" But that puzzle is a treasure, right? It's gold. The kid could easily turn it to a pawn shop."

"Not likely, he wouldn't dare. But I guess some pushing wouldn't hurt"

" Dude, your mind is so twisted."

* * *

After having lunch as fast as possible, Yugi immediately ran to his locker while everyone was still busy with their lunch. Looking around finding the place was clear, he sighed in relief and opened his locker. He hastily grabbed all the pieces and put them into a pocket bag, carefully not to miss any piece. He would be damned if Yami's pyramid lost even a corner.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Startled, Yugi's heart almost jumped out of his ribcage. Everyone have been sneaking on him or something? He recognized the voice. Slowly turning around, he wasn't surprised to see the sadistic face of Bakura Tozokuo. He grinned evilly at Yugi as he said "Look like I found the puzzle thief."

"N-no, I didn't do it!" Yugi protested weakly.

"The bag you are holding says otherwise," Bakura pointed out, his disturbing grin still on place.

"No, someone put it in my locker to frame me! Please, I didn't do anything. I will return it to Yami, just don't tell him, please," Yugi pleaded desperately.

"Well, since this incident gave me the chance to see Yami get steamed up, I will let it slip." Then Bakura started walking away. Just as Yugi was about to sigh in relief, Bakura turned back "but you'd better reassemble and put the puzzle back soon. Yami is really good at tracking people down." Then he left with his hand casually waved back.

Yugi stared at Bakura's back, his mind kept wondering why Bakura left him alone so easilly, it seemed highly surpisious. Then it clicked. Bakura was nicknamed Tomb Robber, because his favorite prank was taking people's treasure and hide it under their nose. Probably he went too far with his prank and broke Yami's puzzle, then framed it on Yugi because Yami didn't like Yugi that much! It made so much sense. Yugi gritted his teeth in anger knowing he has fallen right in to Bakursa's trap. He couldn't do anything to Bakura, and Yami wouldn't believe him. The only thing he could do was trying to assemble Yami's puzzle now.

"What have I gotten myself into..?"

* * *

"Damn, this puzzle is so complex." Yugi murmured to himself. It had taken him three hours to put together 5 pieces. It was actually an accomplishment. As he put another piece in place, a glimpse of memories suddenly appeared in his mind.

"_Mommy, stop! Don't take the puzzle away!"_

"_Yugi, you have to sleep, I will give it back to you tommorow."_

"_Please, just this time mommy, I promise I will sleep early every night after finishing it! I want to finish it to help Other Me!"_

"_Yugi, you are eight, it's time you grow out of your imaginary friend, it's not healthy."_

"_Other Me is not just an imagination, he is real!"_

As the image fading away from his mind, Yugi stared at the puzzle.

"Other Me?"

He continued to work on the puzzle a bit more, then his eye starting to drop. Knowing continue to work on the puzzle is futile, he changed to his pajama and went to bed. His eyelid closed, and he went to dream land. The puzzle pieces glinted under the moon light on his night stand.

* * *

"_Other Me, why are you so good? I couldn't beat you in any game!" A little boy with star shaped hair style whined, his big violet eyes shine innocently as his face formed a pout. They were in a room full of toys and children board games._

_The other boy, who looked almost identical to the first boy but a bit taller and his face were blurred "Because I used logic, Yugi."_

"_Can you teach me about it?" Yugi asked hopefully._

"_Of cause, anything for you, partner. You would even be good at it." The Other Yugi ruffed Yugi's hair and smiled adoringly at the smaller boy._

"_So I would be able to beat you one day?"_

"_That I wouldn't be sure, partner. You would have to fight me for it!" The taller boy grinned and Yugi pouted again._

Yugi suddenly woke up. He was sweating. Looking at the clock on the night stand, he found that it was 3:20 AM. Taking a deep breath, he tried to recall his dream. The other person in his dream was too blurry, almost transparent, he can't recall his face. For some reason, Yugi can't remember anything before he was eight when his father died with cancer, except games rules and some children stuff. Maybe this was the person who had taught him about it? And why did the memories started to come back now? Perhaps it's because of those children board game Yami challenged him to play. He recognized those game in his dream. Just a coincidence, Yugi tried to tell himself. He dropped on his pillow and tried to get more sleep.

* * *

"_Other Me, please, it's nothing!" Yugi pleaded his friend._

"_No, those guys have to be put in their place! I don't tolerate those action, especially to my partner!"_

_Yami growled hatefully at a couple of bulky boys who was playing football in the park. Kamaru, one of them had kicked the ball at Yugi head. Then when he came to pick up the ball, he shoved Yugi down and kicked his back, saying that he's even worse than a ball. All of the other boys laughed, it make Yami's blood boil._

"_Just let it go Other Me, it's nothing to get mad over. I can't do anything anyway, and neither can you." Yugi tried to reason with his other self._

"_No! I can and I will. I will make them pay!" Yami hugged Yugi, and there was a flash of light_.

Yami woke up with a startle. It has been a while since he had that particular dream. He dreamed about Yugi a lot, but it's rare that he had a dream about the actual time they had been together. The memories was blurry sometime he almost thought that it wasn't real. The only thing reassured him it was reality was the puzzle, and he didn't have it with him anymore. He remembered that particular day. It was the first time he played a Dark Game, or the first form of it anyway.

It was the first time he realized what he could do to Yugi.

It was the first time he realized how literal the title " partner" was.

Yes, Yugi is his life partner, physically and emotionally , and he has to make Yugi realize that.

It was six in the morning. A little early, but it would be a good start.

* * *

"_Other Me, why did you keep calling me "partner"?"_

"_Because the angels told me so. Why did you keep calling me "Other Me"?"_

"_Because it fit you, it make me feel closer to you. You look like me, but you are all I ever wanted to be. Beside, I wanted to save your real name to call you when I really meet you and play with you!" _

"_Don't ever think like that, Yugi. I like you the way you are, I wouldn't have been with you otherwise."_

"_I like you too! A lot! I want to be with you always" _

"_You would always be with me right? No matter what happened. Promise?" _

"_Promise!" _

"_Yugi!"_

"Yugi!"

"Yugi, wake up!" His grandpa's voice rang in his room.

Yugi pecked open his eyes. Seven in the morning. The light was blinding over the thin curtain.

"Grandpa! Why so early? Today is weekend!" Yugi called down, annoyed. Normally grandpa would let him sleep in and he would help in the game shop in the afternoon.

"Your friend came over for a visit! Don't let him wait for long!"

Friend? Yugi blinked in confusion. He didn't have any plan with Jounouchi and the gang. Perhaps they came for a sudden visit? As he was thinking, something glinting on the nightstand caught his attention. The puzzle! He hastily grabbed the open pocket bag that contain the puzzle and tucked it into the drawer. Yugi sure wouldn't want his friend to think he was a thief. Not that they would, but better safe than sorry.

Then he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, come in!" Yugi called out. He was still in his pajama, but Jounouchi was used to it. They are all boys anyway, it doesn't matter.

The door opened, but instead of Jounouchi, it was Yami, the problem he has conveniently forgot after those weird dream. Yugi straightened, the sudden feeling of dread dominated his mind.

"A-Atemu-kun, what brought you here?" Yugi asked fearfully.

"Is this how you greet your guest, Yugi? First you let me wait, then you greeted me in pajama, and now you question my presence. Am I that unwelcome here?" His tone was mocking, but Yugi thought there was a glimpse of real hurt on his face. Yugi blinked. Did Yami just call him by his first name?

"No, I was just surprised. You never came to my house so I was wondering." Yugi explained nervously. He was still reassured that Yami wouldn't assault him in his own house. Yami was smarter than that.

"I just wanted to play our weekly game at your house for a change."

When they started playing game regularly, on the weekend they would either go to Kaiba Corp or the arcade. Their result are always even, as neither of them had more wins or loses than the other. Mokuba used to say that if they teamed up, no one would be able to beat them. Team mate, partner. At that time he had laughed, thinking that Yami would be appalled at the idea. But now, it seemed strangely appealing, as the aftermath of his dream.

"Yugi? Hey Yugi! Are you listening?" Yami called, snapped Yugi out of his trail of thought.

"Y-you, you did it again!"

"What?" Yami asked, annoyed.

"You called me by my first name." Yugi said, then slammed his mouth shut. What he said sounded like he thinks Yami had a thing for him. It's ridiculous and embarrassing! Yugi tried to bury his face in his palm.

Because Yugi was busy with his embarrassment, he hadn't notice Yami some tint of red on Yami's cheek, or how Yami was cursing to himself for his slip. After regaining his composure, Yami asked seriously "Well, since we meet each other a lot, I suppose we could be casual with each other. You can call me Yami, too. Or do you have a problem with it?"

"N-Not at all, Yami-kun." Yugi stuttered. And really, he didn't mind. Yami's name sounded nice from his mouth, and he has been refering to Yami in his thought as Yami anyway. But what had caused such a change of heart?

"Okay, we will play chess today, do you have a board?"

"Yes, but can you go out a bit?I need to change first." Yugi looked down at his pajama, feeling a bit self conscious. He knew telling Yami to go out is rude, but he just can't leave Yami alone in his room. With the puzzle in the drawer which was only a couple of feet away from him no less.

"You really need to work on your manner, Yugi." Yami smirked and walked out.

He really hoped that Yami couldn't read mind.

* * *

As the game progress, Yugi was more concentrated on Yami than the board. Yami looked a lot like him, but he looked handsome rather than childish. His red eyes was sharp and serious, his body was taller and more muscurlar, his confidence and composure...It's everything Yugi would ever hope for.

_You look like me, but you are all I ever wanted to be. _The voice of a younger him rang clear in his mind.

Unconsciously, Yugi whispered "Other Me?"

Yami looked up sharply. Looking intently at Yugi, he asked "What did you say?"

Yugi gulped, he didn't mean to say it out loud. "No, I didn't say anything."

"Well, it's rare that my ear deceives me." It was obvious that Yami didn't buy it. Yami then moved a piece on the board and said "But whatever, checkmate."

Yugi looked at the board dumbfounded. He was so busy looking at Yami that he didn't pay attention to the board. "I lost" He murmured. He was so disappointed of himself! Not paying attention to the game was an insult to the opponent. Especially with an opponent as prideful as Yami. He was sure Yami noticed it too!

"Well you certainly didn't concentrate on the game,but-" Yami smirked at Yugi "it's not that I wasn't enjoying your attention."

Wait, did Yami just flirt with him? Yugi was turning red. Trying to change the subject, he looked up at the clock and said "Wow, it's just 9AM, our game was fast today."

" Well, I came early to finish it fast because I still have a thief to catch. And you didn't try to make the game last long either." Yami sounded casual, but his eye flashed a murderous glint when the thief was mentioned. Yugi shuddered, remembering the puzzle in his drawer. And it was just the time Yami started to warm up to him too. He wondered if some gods above hated him or something.

As Yami walked away from his house, Yugi swore that he would finish the puzzle as fast as possible to get it over with. He wanted to be friend, to be close with Yami. Like in that dream.

And then he remembered his slip during their game.

Could it be possible that Yami was his mysterious childhood friend?

* * *

Yami walked away, a satisfied smile on his lips. So Yugi had started to remember. He didn't know that he missed that nickname so much until he actually hear it from Yugi's mouth. His seemingly crazed plan had worked to his advantage. He knew he was good in gambling.

Yami was a sole heir of a wealthy Egyptian tycoon. His mother was also from a rich Japanese family. He was educated to be a leader, and one of a leader's qualification is manipulating.

He didn't want to scare Yugi like that, but he was out of option. He had never forgotten Yugi for the last nine years, the small boy has been constantly in his mind ever since they parted. Yugi is his life partner, his soul mate, the one who gave his life back to him. After years of persuading and being the perfect son, he has finally convinced his parents to let him move back to Japan and search for Yugi. Coincidentally , he has found out where Yugi was through his cousin Seto, as he became Yugi's Duel Monster rival. He moved to Domino in an apartment remotely close to the Kame Game Shop and even made sure to be enrolled in Yugi's class. When he first stepped in, he was excitedly finding Yugi's face, just to see the boy looking away from him. He had tried to confront the smaller boy after class, but right after the bell rang the boy was gone. After that, every attempts of his to get Yugi's attention failed, as Yugi avoided him like plague. He even saw Yugi ducked away the moment he stepped in the same room. That's really hurt. He had thought that if Yugi ever forget him, he would still be able to reform their bond. He didn't expect Yugi to avoid him like that, it was like Yugi either forgot but hated him or he remembered but tried to deny their connection. The later theory hurt more, as he had spent years expecting the reunion and it turned out Yugi wanted nothing to do with him.

When they finally talked, Yugi acted like they were strangers. That was when Yami snapped. Years of promise and longing added to Yugi's open rejection made him exploded. He hadn't thought about what he said. Later he was guilty for it but the damage was done. Yugi feared him, and his reputation of beating bullies didn't help either. Old habit die hard.

The day they dueled, Yami was happy. It's like nines years ago all over again. A side from the fact that he lost. In the past whenever Yami won a game, Yugi would always claim that he would beat him one day, and now he did, Yami was proud of the smaller boy. In those days, after the game Yugi would fall asleep and tries to snuggle with Yami despite the fact that it was impossible. Yami looked up in disappointment as that memories bitterly reminded him of their current situation. It hurt.

He was mad when Yugi assumed that he disliked him. Dislike huh? If only he could. No matter what, Yugi's presence always haunt him, the loss of their bond made him feel incomplete. He was mad not because Yugi did something but because something he didn't do. Yugi did not recognize him, as now he was sure of. The realization brought him relief as Yugi was not so cruel to deny what they used to have. But it brought him doubts of how Yugi would react if he were to tell him. The boy would openly reject him, think of him as a freak, a stalker (which was not so far from the truth) because their story was not exactly believable. So he did the only thing he could do : challenging Yugi to games they used to play together to arouse his memories. It didn't work so well. That's why he had decided to gamble. Gamble on the only proof of their connection: the puzzle.

It was easy to convince Bakura and Malik to play his game without telling the reason, they just like to cause trouble.

If Yugi decided to throw the puzzle away then that's that. He would give up and a part of his heart would be lost forever.

* * *

Yugi has spent the whole day to try assembling the puzzle. He was making progress. The puzzle was two third completed now. Yugi smiled. He would finish the puzzle by the end of weekend, then he would sneak the puzzle in Yami's locker on Monday. Perfect.

"Yugi, it's time for dinner!" His mom called from downstairs.

"I'm coming!" Yugi left the puzzle on the table and walked down.

During dinner, he kept wondering about his mysterious childhood friend. They seemed pretty close.. If that was Yami, it would make sense that Yami was mad at him because he didn't recognize him. He even promised that they would be together forever! Yugi blushed. It sounded too much like a declaration of love, and strangely, he didn't find it disturbing. He liked girls, he used to have a crush on Anzu, but it was subtle and it died down after a year.

"Yugi, you are so quiet, what's in your mind?" His mom asked, her voice dripped with concern.

Snapping out of his thought, Yugi mentally scolded himself. It wasn't time nor place to question his own sexual orientation. But thinking back to it, if Yugi had a friend that close, his mother would have known . He had even tried to look in the old album but couldn't find anyone like that. From what he was told, they lived in another city at the time. Curiously, he asked:

"Mom, when I was nine, did I have any close friend who looked like me?"

His mom froze, her eye widened, as she stared right at him "What are you talking about, Yugi? There is no one like that." It was clear she was lying.

Not wanting to push the matter and upset his mom, Yugi replied "Okay, mom, I guess I'm just imagining things."

It was sure weird, his mother was open about almost everything. As he was about to open the door to his room, he felt hand on his shoulder. Turning back, he found out that it was his grandpa.

"Yugi, I want to explain your mom's reaction. Can we go to your room?" His grandpa asked

" Of cause, grandpa." Yugi replied, happy that his grandpa was understanding enough to explain it to him. No matter how much he think , his mysterious friend didn't seem to be a bad person for his existence to be denied. Yugi was confused and he needed answer.

As Yugi went in his room and turned the light on. His grandpa immediately walked to his desk.

"Yugi, I didn't think that you still keep this! I thought you lost it long ago!" His grandpa said brightly.

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked, confused.

"This puzzle, of cause! It was my present for your eighth birthday. You were very happy about it!" His granpa said as he hold up the puzzle part that Yugi assembled happily. Yugi's eye widened as the word sank in.

"It's impossible, it's not mine!"

" It was yours, Yugi, until it suddenly disappeared. I think it's a part of the story I was going to tell you to, sit down." The old man sat on the bed as he gestured Yugi over the chair's direction. Yugi complied, and his grandpa started.

"You know your father died from cancer nine years ago right? Your mother was so distraught. She had been very depressed, and then after that day at the hospital, you changed too." His grandpa paused and took a deep breath.

" What kind of change?" Yugi asked curiously.

"You were small and your mind was fragile. You have started to talk to an imaginary friend, who you called Other Me. I thought it was just a children phrase, but the way you talked and acted scared your mother. She feared that you have developed schizophrenia after the traumatic experience of your father's dead. She was insecure, as you are the only reason for her to keep going. And things changed for the worse after that day." His grandpa closed his eye.

*flash back*

_Solomon was cleaning the counter as the bell on the door rang. His eye widened as he saw Yugi walked __in, his body was full of bruises, but it was not the only thing surprised him. Yugi's eye was cold and sharp, he walked with a confidence stance that was so different from Yugi's normal behavior._

"_Yugi! What happened to you?" He stepped close to Yugi, tried to check his wound._

_Much to his surprise, Yugi batted his hand away. Then Yugi's eye widened and he looked at his hand as if he did something wrong. He looked up at Solomon, his face was still cold but his tone was apologetic_

"_I'm sorry, you just surprised me."_

"_Yugi, who did this to you?" Solomon asked, confused. His usual gentle grandson wasn't acting himself._

"_Nothing you have to concern about, I have dealt with them already." now Yugi voice sounded so malicious, so wrong. Solomon flinched as he saw a red flash in Yugi's eyes._

"_Crash!" Both of them snapped up to the source of the sound. Standing there was Yugi's mother, she looked straight at Yugi in fear, the dropped plate of sliced apple laid forgotten on the floor. She just stood there stunned._

_Looking back at Solomon, Yugi said "I'm going up to my room, I can treat my wound myself. It had been a bad day. I'm sorry. Everything will be back to normal tomorrow"_

_If Solomon was suspicious before, he was sure of it now. This couldn't be Yugi. Yugi couldn't say something so mature. He asked "Who are you?"_

"_The Other Yugi." The boy who was not Yugi said, as he disappeared up the stair._

"_Give him back to me..." Yugi's mother whispered as she collapsed on her knees._

_*End flash back*_

"So, I have got multiple personality distorter? " Yugi asked, amazed. The person in his dream felt so real, he couldn't believe he was from his imagination.

"I thought so, but today when I met your friend Yami, I was surprised. His stance, his way of speech, it was so much like 'him'. It's like a fateful coincidence, that's why I want to tell you this story."

So grandpa thought that that person was like Yami too? But it's impossible , Yami is a person of flesh and blood! Yugi was even more confused. Glancing at the puzzle in his grandfather's hand another question came to his mind " But it didn't explain the puzzle! It can't be mine!"

"I was going to tell you about that." his grandpa sighed " After that day, your mother tried to bring you to a psychologist. I talked her out of it, saying that it could be just a phrase. The next morning, you acted normal, except that you didn't remember anything the day before. Not that I expected you to. You still talked to your 'friend', but a lot less than before. Then it was your eighth birthday a week later. To make you happy, I gave you the golden puzzle you had been so in love with. You were indeed happy. You played with it all day, talked to 'your other self' so excitedly about it. Then it happen"

Taking another deep breath, his grandpa continued.

"You disappeared from your room one evening with the puzzle. At midnight we got a call. Apparently you were wearing your school uniform with your name and our family information on it, so the hospital got to us fast enough. You got hit by a motorbike, it seemed to be from a street racer. There was no serious injury, and you got admitted home fast. But when you woke up you remembered nothing after your father passed away. You didn't remember your 'friend' either and for that your mom was relieved. She decided to move away from that city to forget all the unpleasant memories and forbidden me to tell you anything. She was in so much street, so I went along with her. We can't blame her, Yugi."

Fiddlings with the puzzle in his hand, he sighed "I haven't seen the puzzle since the incident. I thought the one who hit you stole it."

Mokuba said that Yami got the puzzle since he was nine. It fitted. Did Yugi give the puzzle to Yami? If so how did he know him?

Yugi was startled when his grandpa put the uncompleted puzzle in his palm. He smiled at Yugi "You know, I was right when I gave this puzzle to you. I have never been able to make it this far. The puzzle liked you. And do you remember why you liked this puzzle so much?"

" Because it's complex and beautiful?"

"No, because this puzzle is rumored to grant a wish to those who completed it" Solomon winked at his grandson then stood up and walked to the door. " And don't tell your mom I told you this ok? I'm affair my old skull can't stand her frying pan!"

"Sure grandpa!"

Staring at the puzzle in his hand, Yugi mumbled "A wish huh?", then turned back to continue with the puzzle.

* * *

_June 4th, 1988_

_It was Yugi's birthday, the boy had a very nice birthday party with his family. No one from school came thought, as Yugi was a bit too shy to make friends. His classmate treated him fairly, but Yugi didn't mix well with them as they have nothing in common. Yugi insisted that as long as I'm with him, it's fine, but to his family that's just not the case. No one would want their son to be alone playing with a friend no one can see. If they had been like my parents, they would have brought him to a psychologist by now. No matter how much I liked to talk to Yugi, I wouldn't want him to be treated like a crazy kid, so I warned him not to talk to me when others were around. My little stun last week must have scared them. But it was the only thing I could do to protect him. I hate the felling of helplessness._

_Yugi insisted to save me a slice of cake, even though I keep telling him it was not such a good idea. And there I had almost convinced Yugi's family that his 'mental problem' has lessened too. Yugi was just so naïve and kind, but that's why I adored him so much. _

_After the party, Yugi shown me his birthday present from his grandpa. It was a puzzle made of solid gold. Even I was amazed of how complex and beautiful it was, but Yugi seemed to be excited for another reason. _

"_Other me, grandpa said that if I complete this puzzle I will have a wish granted! Do you know what it means?"_

"_What will you wish for then, partner?" I asked, expecting to hear some children fantasy dream._

"_I will wish for you to be back with your body, so we can always play without mama scolding me, so you can eat my birthday cake and we can be together forever without anyone questioning your existence! Isn't that great?"_

_I was surprised. And touched. Being with Yugi, I have almost forgotten my situation. Yugi brought light to my dull life of floating around as a spirit. And now Yugi didn't hesitate to sacrifice his 'puzzle wish', as silly as it sound, for me. I wasn't one to believe in miracle. When I was five, I have believed in Santa Claus when some neighbor kids told me about it. But when I asked my parents, they just calmly explained to me that Santa were fake, that all the gifts are just from the parents. They even brought me to the change room to see a man who was employed as Santa for the company event took off his disguise. I was crushed. Since then, I didn't believe in fairy tale, just studied to meet my parents expectation. Until I got into the accident._

_But didn't the fact that I was there with Yugi prove that supernatural were real? The angels told me that Yugi would help me, didn't they? And angels are not supposed to exist, but they did._

_For once I wanted to believe in miracle._

"_Thank you, partner. It's really great."_

_And I was grateful for it._

_(Yami's journal, page 38)_

* * *

"Wow, it's almost done!" Yugi was proud of his accomplishment. There was only one piece left. Last piece, and then he just have to wait until Monday to return the puzzle to Yami. No matter how much Yugi thought about it, he was sure he had given the puzzle to Yami, so he would return it to Yami and question about it later. As he held up the last piece, he thought about his grandpa's word.

" I guess it wouldn't hurt to make a wish."

Click. The pieces fitted perfectly. Yugi mumbled " I wish to remember my lost memories, please return them to me."

A flash of light from the center eye. Yugi blinked.

* * *

_A little boy was sobbing in the hospital hallway. His father didn't answer him, he just kept sleeping. Mother and grandpa was crying too. Why didn't father just wake up?_

" _I would rather be in his shoes, you know?" _

_Looking up, he saw a boy looked almost identical to him. Who is transparent. He rubbed his eyes, confused "..another me?"_

_The other boy looked sharply at Yugi, questioned " You can see me!"_

"_Yeah, of cause. What did you say about papa?" Yugi asked curiously._

"_He went to heaven. The angels came and brought him there, he is in a happy place now." the other boy sighed " Not like me, but perhaps you can help me."_

" _Papa is happy?" Yugi asked innocently. " And why can't you go with him?"_

"_They said that my partner and soul mate can see me and help me." He looked at Yugi " Is that you?"_

" _I don't know, but I will try to help you anyway I can, Other Me! Thank you for telling me where papa is! I'm going to tell mama and grandpa later that papa is now in a happy place and they don't need to cry anymore!" Yugi said brightly._

_The other boy's eyes softened at Yugi's innocence "If you want to help me, can you go with me a little?" He gestured to the hallway._

"_Of cause!" Yugi answered enthusiastically and followed the taller boy._

" _Open this door" the taller boy pointed to a door with the name "Yami Atemu" on it. Yugi took the handle and poked his head in the room. What he saw made his eye widened._

"_There is another you! " he exclaimed._

"_No." The taller boy- Yami calmly explained, trying not to roll his eyes. " What laying there was my body, while I'm the spirit, the consciousness. I was in coma for half a year, it was a car accident. My parent moved me to Japan for better treatment but they all gave up. My consciousness had been separated from my body. It's a fate worse than dead, no one can see me, no matter how much I try to talk to them. It's futile." As he explains, he wondered if the kid understand what he was talking about._

" _So basically, your body is in deep sleep and need to be awaken, like the princess in fairytale?"_

_Yami sweat dropped. He need to be patient with this one. At least the kid had gotten the basic concept. "Well, more or less like that. But I'd rather not be compared to a princess. Beside, a simple kiss can't wake me up."_

"_So what can I do?"_

"_Do you see the wires connected my body to those machine? Just pull them out. That's all I ask of you"_

"_What! No, I can't! Papa used to have similar wires connected to him. Mama forbidden me to touch it. She said they kept papa to stay with us longer. They must have kept you with us longer too! Why would you want that!" Yugi asked, horrified at the idea ._

_'Damn, this kid is smarter than I thought' Yami thought to himself, then decided to tell the kid the truth to try to convince him to do as he said. " You don't know how does it feel to be alive without really living, right? It's awful. No one can hear me or talk to me. My body just lay there not moving. It's a fate worse than dead. I have been alone for six month, seeing the other patients either leave the hospital healthily or are taken to paradise by the angels. No one take notice of me. The angel just won't take me away and said that it wasn't my time to go. They keep implying that my soulmate who could hear my voice will save me! That's what you are here for right? Just do as I said and save me from this lonely non-living life!"_

"_But you are not alone anymore!" Yugi exclaimed "I can see you and talk to you. I will be your friend. I will be with you always. I promise that you won't be alone anymore." _

_Yami was touched. The kid said it with the amount of sincere he hadn't heard from anyone else. Then he felt guilty for trying to trick the innocent boy to end his life. His parents wouldn't let this slide. They would made the kid and his family's life a living hell. He was so selfish._

"_I'm sorry. You... promise to be my friend?"_

"_Of cause! I'm Yugi! What is your name?"Yugi asked cheerfully._

"_Yami."_

* * *

Yugi opened his eye. He was breathing heavily, the puzzle cradled close to his chest..

"So, it was Yami." He was right. Yami was his childhood friend. He had promised to be with Yami always. He had broken his promise. That's why Yami hated him.

Yugi looked at the clock on his nightstand. 9:00PM. He still have time. He have to meet Yami. He hoped it wasn't too late to save their relationship.

Yugi put the puzzle's rope around his neck, and ran downstairs .The taller boy had given him phone number and address in case he had to reschedule their games. Yugi called grandpa, saying he was going out for a while, then he grabbed his school jacket and ran out of the house.

It took him only ten minutes walking to get to Yami's block. As he was trying to find Yami's number, someone grabbed him on the back of his jacket collar into an alleyway. His eye widened as he recognized two bullies who had picked a fight with Yami. Yugi tried to kick around as they gagged his mouth. One of them shouted "Stop moving, brat! And I thought you were better than that. You are just a wannabe hero afterall!"

So they had mistaken him for Yami. Yugi flinched as one of the we grabbed his puzzle's rope. "I have been spying outside your how for a week. It was hard to catch you alone at night, always hang out with your two psychotic friends. Now it's time to put you in your place." He snickered sickeningly. "First I will take your little golden trinket."

Yugi panicked as he feel the puzzle's rope being lifted over his head. He struggled furiously and kicked one of his captor on the groin. He can't lose the puzzle, it's the only thing he had between him and Yami. The guy he kicked screamed out, then he felt hands grabbed his hair and throw his head against the alley wall. It hurt, tear stung his eyes. It had been a very long time since he last took a beating. He couldn't remember. Those guys started kicking all over his body. Kicking and laughing. Laughter.

"_Look, your stupid head collided with my ball, now how about you become my ball instead?"_

_Laughter. More kicking._

"_Look, he didn't even move an inch, he's so much worse than a ball!"_

_More laughter. A scream of rage._

"_LEAVE HIM ALONE!"_

"LEAVE HIM ALONE" Yugi was barely conscious as he heard it. The kicking stopped. He heard something landed with a thud. He feel hands warped around his body, lifting him up. Someone whispered comfortingly in his ear"You are safe now," This voice is so familiar. Was this his memories? Was this reality? He cant recognize which is which anymore.

"How about we play game to settle this?" was the last thing Yugi heard before falling unconscious.

* * *

_May 30th, 1988_

_I did it. I possessed Yugi's body. It was the first time I could do something like that. I have tried to possess people at the hospital before. It didn't work. And I didn't think that I would be this comfortable in another person's body. It felt strangely warm and comforting. Maybe because it's Yugi's -my soul mate and partner- body? By then I sudden got a felling of dread. Could I have taken over Yugi's body, leaving Yugi in my shoes? Panicked, I tried to check for his presence. And I felt it, I felt Yugi's soul deep inside of the body, sleeping. Relieved, I turned back to those kids who hurt **my** Yugi. It's time for pay back._

_A simple game. Kicks the ball over a wall at a fair distance away then runs to pick the ball back to the starting point. Who come back first win. The wage is if I lost, Yugi will be their slave for a week. They had laughed when I ran to the opposite direction. They didn't bother to chase after me, thinking they would get Yugi the next day. They wouldn't be able to do it, I know. They didn't know over that wall was the territory of a gang. They didn't know that was the place where the gang was having a meeting . They didn't know that they shouldn't go over that wall to find __ Kamaru_ because he took too long to come back. They were all ignorant fools.

_Satisfied, I came home, Yugi's home. I had acted out of character, which totally freaked his family out. I just couldn't control myself. It had been a long while since I can actually control a body of flesh and blood. I just didn't want to give back control yet. Beside, Yugi was in no condition to take control. I would return the body once Yugi woke up, fresh and healthy._

_(Yami's journal, page 36)_

* * *

Yugi slowly opened his eyes, feeling slightly disoriented. He was laying in a dim lit bedroom, red blanket draped over his body. His body was slightly throbbing. He held up his hand. His wounds had all been treated.

" Are you awake?" Yugi turned over to the source of the voice. Yami was sitting on a chair beside the bed. He was fingering the puzzle.

"The puzzle...I didn't steal it." Yugi whispered. Yami looked down at it, then looked up at Yugi.

"Of cause you didn't. I was the one who dismantled it and put it in your locker. I'm sorry. But you shouldn't have come at this time of night. I have a lot of enemies." Yami said in the most gentle tone Yugi had heard, then turned his head away, looking slightly ashamed.

"Why..Why didn't you just tell me ?" Yugi asked

Yami turned back sharply, his face glowing with hope "You remembered..?" he asked hesitantly.

"Most of it. I remember meeting you in the hospital, playing with you. We was very close, you keep calling me partner. I remember waking up the day after I got bullied and heard that the bullies got hospitalized because of gang fight. I can't remember how you got back to your body-" his sentence was cut as he was caught in an embrace. Yami's body pressed his against the mattress.

"I thought I had lost you." Yami whispered.

Yugi blushed bright red. Sure, it felt comfortable and protected in Yami's arm, but he wasn't ready to admit it. " Yami, can you loosen a bit? I can't breath."

Yami, having realized their compromising position, got off of Yugi and back to his seat. Yugi swore he saw a tint of pink on Yami's cheek.

"You want to know what helped me get my bodies back right?" Yami said as he stood up and got a notebook from his desk. He opened a page and gave it to Yugi. "Read it, it would explain everything. It's a journal I wrote after I got my body back. I wanted to record every events happened during those months I was with you. It was the best time of my life and I didn't want it to fade away like a coma dream."

Yugi took the notebook and started reading, Yami's eye never left him during that time.

* * *

_July 15th, 1988_

_Yugi had almost completed the puzzle. It took him over a month but he did it, and he was so happy. I was just worried that if Yugi finished the puzzle and no miracle happen, it would crush him. Yugi would be so sad even if the wish was not directed to him. But then Yugi had got a crazy idea._

_"You can't be serious!" I exclaimed._

_"I'm perfectly serious, Other Me. In fairytale, a prince can only wake up the princess if they are near. A wish from far distance wouldn't work!"_

_"I'm not a princess!" I said, scandalized at the idea._

_"But it wouldn't hurt to try, right? It's better than making a wish from far away and it wouldn't work, right? Come on Yami, I only have one piece left!" Yugi pouted, showing his best puppy eyes._

_"It's way over visiting time anyway, Yugi" I grumbled grudgingly. I was weak against those eyes._

_"No problem! I found a window with a broken lock in the hospital that I can sneak in from! It doesn't matter !" Yugi winked._

_So this was the reason he had been sneaking around the hospital a lot after school lately. I should have known._

_"Since when have you been so devious?" I sighed, defeated._

_"I learn from the best!" Yugi winked again._

_He sure learned fast._

_That evening Yugi snuck out of the house and into the hospital. The process was pretty smooth, I had to give him that. But it was the result that I feared. Seriously, it's unbelievable that a golden trinket can cure something the best treatment couldn't._

_But seeing Yugi fiddling with the last puzzle piece in the darkness excitedly, I couldn't help but hope._

_Click._

_"I wish Yami is cured so his soul can come back to his body" Yugi's voice rang in the dark, as he put the puzzle's rope around the neck of Yami's still body._

_A golden flash._

_It's so dark. Where am I? I feel so tired._

_"Yami? Yami! Where are you? Please say something! I'm scared, Yami!"_

_...Yugi?_

_"Yami, please, you are scaring me!"_

_Yugi? Yugi! I'm here, I will get to you, don't panic!_

_I struggled to open my eyes. It was so heavy but I managed. The first thing I saw was Yugi. He was weeping. I tried to call him. My mouth didn't seem to listen to my command. I tried again._

_"...Yugi"_

_Yugi immediately looked up, his face brightened. He glomped me. "Yami, I was so scared! You disappeared and your body didn't seem to wake up! I thought I messed up!" Yugi cried._

_I hugged him back comfortingly. We stayed like that for a while, then I noticed it was late._

_"Yugi, you should be home by now, it's late and your family must be worried sick for you."_

_Yugi stubbornly clung to me "But it's so good, I don't want to go."_

_"Yugi, I won't disappear tomorrow. I'm still here, we can always be together." I reassured him._

_"Pinky swear?" Yugi asked, holding up his pinky finger_

_"Pinky swear." I answered, intertwined out pinky finger together._

_As Yugi ran to the door, I noticed the slight weight on my chest. "Yugi, you forgot your puzzle!"_

_"No I didn't, you keep it. It's the proof of our promise." Yugi called back then closed the door._

_I laid back on the bed, holding the puzzle close. I would never forget our promise._

_(Yami's journal, page 60)_

* * *

Yugi knew what happened afterward. He got hit by the motorbike, and never came back for Yami. He couldn't imagine what Yami have been feeling during that time.

Looking at the journal and back at Yami, Yugi asked him for permission "Yami, can I -"

"Go ahead." Yami cut him off, he looked troubled.

He turned the page to the next day.

* * *

_July16th, 1988_

_The doctor kept babbling to my parents about how my recovery was a miracle. My parents had caught the first flight to Japan the moment they heard the news. They were happy. I knew they loved me even though they are strict parents, and I appreciated that. But they are not the center of my attention at the moment._

_Where was Yugi? I have been waiting for him all day. It was weekend, and he could have come any time, but it was way past afternoon. Just one day go on without Yugi made me felt lacking, like a part of my soul was missing. Was this how someone felt when they finally met their soul mate and then got separated? Was it what the angels implied? Did Yugi feel the same as me?_

_Yugi... Please come._

_He didn't come. It was midnight._

_(Yami's journal, page 61)_

* * *

Several next pages had the same content. Then something wet dropped on the page. His tear. Yugi didn't notice that he was crying.

Pushing the notebook a side, Yugi hugged Yami. He cried "Yami, I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I'm sorry I forgot you, forgot our promise, I just can't say anything to excuse myself... I'm sorry."

Yami hugged him back, his hand tightened around Yugi. "It doesn't matter, Yugi. What matter is you remembered. Now, can you fulfill our promise?"

"Fulfill..our promise?" Yugi looked up, his violet eyes stared straight at Yami deep red one.

"Yes, to be together forever. I love you, Yugi." Yami said sincerely.

Yugi turned beet red. "You- you love me? It's so fast! We were just kids before, how can you be sure that you love me?"

"I really do."Yami said seriously and leaned closer to Yugi's face "The angel said that we are soulmate, partner, we are mean to be together. And-" Yami grinned at Yugi " even when you were ignorant of our past, you still made me love you more. You have changed from the little naïve boy into a more confident person. You have made friends who are loyal to you, and you can even beat me in games. I thought you were perfect before, but you could still changed for the better. I love you."' He leaned in closer, their lips only centimeter apart.

Panicking, Yugi tried to pull back but couldn't move much, as Yami's hands still wrapped tightly around his waist. "Yami, please, it's so sudden. I really like you, I really do but I don't know if it's love or not. I couldn't answer you yet. I'm sorry, please give me time."

Yami's crestfallen expression almost made Yugi change his mind, but then Yami grinned at him.

"Sure, I have waited nine years for this day, so a few more months wouldn't hurt. I would convince you that we are perfect together eventually. But can you go out on just one date with me ? Just to catch up with each other?"

"I would love that."

* * *

_August, 6th, 1988_

_It had been over three weeks after Yugi disappeared on me. I'm going to be admitted out of the hospital and fly back to Egypt tomorrow. Therefore, I only have today to find out the answer. _

_Sneaking out of the hospital was easy, I have to thank Yugi for that. As I went through the familiar road to Yugi's house, I was even more confident that everything happened wasn't a dream. I have been collecting doubt for the last few weeks, that everything happened between me and Yugi was just a production of my brain after a long time being unconscious, that the puzzle was just a get well gift from my relations in Egypt. But this was real. The way, the houses, the park, everything were just like in my memories even though I had never actually been to this place. It was real._

_Yugi was real._

_I hesitated as I walked closer to the place I knew was Yugi's house. I have to believe. His family must be there. Yugi must be there._

_The place was deserted._

_The house was there, but there were no hint of the game shop. The front door was closed with a "for sale" tag on it. The garden looked like it haven't been taken cared of for days. It was obvious no one was living there._

_Yugi wasn't living there._

_It can't be! Yugi was real, I was sure of that! We hugged that night. He's just as real as I am!_

" _Yugi? Why are you here alone? Did you forget something?" A women spoke up, startled me. I immediately spun around, just to see a middle aged women, who I recognized immediately as Yugi's neighbor. So she still remember Yugi. Yugi must be real._

_The woman looked confused, then her face turned to that of embarrassment. She hastily explained herself: "I'm sorry! You look so much like Yugi from behind. I thought he forgot something so he came back!"_

"_You know Yugi! Where is he? What happened to him? Why the game shop is not here anymore?" I questioned her repeatedly. I can't help it. She knew about Yugi and I want to know it now._

"_So you are Yugi's friend? The poor boy. His family have got to much misfortunes at once. His mom can't bear it living here with those bad memories, so she decided to move away. And the boy have just recovered too." I gaped. _

"_What happened to Yugi? Was do you mean by 'recovered '? Is he alright?" I asked, fearing what ever happened to Yugi. And I have been thinking that Yugi abandoned me? I'm so inconsiderate!_

" _He was hit by a race motorbike. Right after his father's death too. Luckily his injury was minor. His mother was devastated. They moved away right after the boy recovered. It has been four days now." She sighed. " I missed that little cheerful boy."_

"_Do you know where they moved to?" I pressed._

"_No where I know of. You should go home, boy." She said, stating that the conversation was over. _

_Unable to get more out of her, I sighed and turned back to the hospital. At least my visit wasn't fruitless. Yugi was real, and I will get him when the time comes._

_(Yami's journal, page 82)_

* * *

"Yami, look! Is that the hospital?" Yugi asked brightly.

"Yes, it seem they have just renovated it. The hospital ground was extended and the building is taller and newer. My parents picked this hospital for me after all. It's a good hospital."

"Why did they let you move back to Japan, though? You said you were the heir right? And do they know your 'preference'?" Yugi asked, blushing. He was reminded that they were currently in their first 'date'. If visiting his old home town could be called a date anyway.

Yami turned to Yugi and smiled fondly. "You are worried that you won't be accepted by my family already? Don't worry. I told them about my so called 'preference'. They freaked out at first, but I convinced them that it's how I am and it can't be changed. So they accepted it eventually. As for moving out, it was a bargain between me and my parents. If I completed university before I was 17, they would let me move out. And as you can see, I did."

Yugi was amazed. He knew Yami had gone through a lot to get to him, but he didn't think he would have done something that extreme. And not for the first time, he felt lucky to be loved so much. Yami was kind, handsome and Yugi was certain he liked him. Perhaps he should accept Yami's feeling.

"Thank you, Other Me." Yugi nuzzled closely to Yami.

"I missed that title, Yugi, but I guess you should get used to calling me Yami now." Yami teased. " Now, we still have one more place to go. Come on." Yami grabbed Yugi's hand and tugged him to another direction.

Yugi recognized this street. He have seen it in the album " This place.."

"Yes." Yami answered as they stopped in front of a familiar house.

"This is my old house." Yugi moved closer to the house. He remember his room on the second floor, the garden where he used to bring his toys out to play, the swing under the tree.

"Our house." Yami corrected him.

"Huh?" Yugi asked, confused.

"When I came back to Japan, the first things I did was offering to buy this house. I bought it with the money I saved during the last nine years. I wanted this to be where we would live together. I had everything planned out. I had expected you to jump right back into my arms the moment we reunited. " Yami said, looking a bit embarrassed.

"Yami... This is... I don't know what I can say." Yugi said, touched. So Yami bad planned this far for their reunion. It made him feel so guilty for his avoidance when Yami first came to his school. He must have hurt Yami badly.

It seem that Yami could see Yugi's expression too, as he grabbed Yugi's chin, forcing him to stare right at his eyes.

" Yugi, stop thinking." Yami commanded.

Yugi opened his mouth to protest, but whatever he was about to say got cut as Yami's lips meet his. It was just an innocent kiss, but it stirred some unknown emotion deep within him. Yugi closed his eye, returning the kiss gently. Yami's hand wrapped around his waist, holding him close. Yugi relaxed in the protective embrace. He was sure of it now. He loves Yami.

As they parted, Yami asked playfully. "So Yugi, after this date would you agree to go on more dates with me?"

"Gladly."

* * *

A/n:Finally it's done! I'm sorry it took so long, but this chapter was longer than I thought. I had been busy with my doujinshi, so I could only come back with this fanfic after I'm finished with it. I wanted to make some illustrations for this fic too, but I haven't got the time. I'm sorry for the bad grammar, I only had time to proof read once. I hope the conclusion of this fic wasn't too boring. Thanks for all the alerts and review, I hope you enjoy this chapter .

Edit: Edited the chapter for grammar mistake. Thanks E-Babe29 for pointing that out. It's one of the rules I'm always forgetful about.

About the sequel, I don't think there would be one. This was intended to be a simple one short, and I have already made it so much longer already. About what happen after, I may or may not post a bonus chapter about it, depend on my muse. And about lemon... I don't think I have the talent to write it. I enjoy reading those, but I just don't have the vocabulary to write one. ^^! Also they have just started dating, so I don't think it's natural for them to have sex right away. Sorry.


	3. Bonus:Ever after

A/N:So this is the bonus chapter. There are mostly humor and fluff with not much of a plot because the story practically ended the last chapter. It you don't like it, just pretend I didn't write it and imagine your own ending. XD

* * *

It was a very normal morning. At first, anyway. As Bakura Tozokuo was walking to the locker area, Malik slapped him in the back

"Yo! Anything interesting yet?"

"Nothing I know of, except the fact that Yami and the little guy skipped school yesterday," Bakura smirked evilly.

"You think Yami finally shown his true color and taught the kid a lesson?" Malik smirked back.

"Thought so, Yami is not as heroic as he let out afterall, that guy is seriously twisted! I wish I got half his acting talent, that would be so fun!"

They both laughed manically.

"Yami! Give my bag back this instant!"

"No way, I said that I would hold it for you didn't I?"

Bakura and Malik froze.

Yami would do a petty prank like stealing backpack?

They stared as the other duo coming near, Yami was running ahead with two backpacks over his shoulder, Yugi on his tail. It's so childish, so unlike Yami, and since when had the Mutou kid become that brave?

"I told you I can carry it myself!" Yugi whined.

"Well, since you accepted my rides, I got the liberty to carry the bags for you! You can't refuse it!" Yami laughed, giving Yugi back his bag then took hold of Yugi's hand, pulling him close.

Bakura and Malik's jaws dropped.

"Yami! Everyone are staring!" Yugi hissed, his face as red as a tomato.

Yami just shrugged "So what? You are my boyfriend are you not? Let them stare, it doesn't matter."

"Uhm... Yeah." Yugi conceded, burying his face in his free hand.

"Oh, and you two, close your mouths, you would probably catch flies that way." Yami advised as he and Yugi walked past the mischievous duo.

Bakura and Malik's mouth slammed shut.

They looked at each other.

"Weird," they said in unison.

* * *

That whole day was awkward. The moment Yugi stepped in the classroom, Jounouchi, and Honda immediately bombarded him with questions of "what happened?' " what did he do to you?" and "are you alright". Apparently Bakura and Malik were not the only ones who think that Yami finally killed Yugi off. As Yami walked in and heard this, he immediately gave Honda and Jounouchi annoyed look, then grabbed Yugi's hand and said coolly,

"Don't you dare assume such thing, I would never harm Yugi. If anything, his safety is my priority."

As Yami was pulling Yugi away, Yugi turned to his confused friends and mouthed, "I will explain at lunch."

Yugi had a nagging feeling that he had forgotten something, and after getting seated, he immediately found out what it was. Anzu, who was a seat away from him, turned back and greeted him "Good morning, Yugi."

"Hey, Anzu." Yugi waved nervously.

Right after that the teacher walked in, so Yugi was spared from an awkward conversation. For now at least. Yugi was nervous for the rest of that morning. He kept cursing himself for forgetting something so important. Anzu had a crush on Yami. And Yugi is dating him. And he is supposed to be Anzu's best friend! What if she thought that he had been with Yami this whole time, laughing behind her back every time she confessed to him how she thinks of Yami? What kind of person would Anzu think he was now? Did she think that already? Is that why she didn't walk up to him while Jounouchi and Honda did?

Yugi wanted to scream.

No, Anzu is not that judgmental. Yugi had known her far longer than anyone, he had to trust her. She may be suspicious but as long as he explain it to her, everything would be fine. She would be fine with it.

As the bell rang, Yugi was tenser than ever. His friend waited expectantly at the door, and Yugi reluctantly dragged himself to the cafeteria, Yami followed him closely. After everyone were seated, Jounouchi spoke up, eyeing Yami cautiously.

"So can you explain what is happening Yugi? What is it with the sudden friendliness?"

"You see..um.. Yami and I... we are.." Yugi stopped uncomfortably, the word stuck in his throat.

"You guys are dating."

It was Anzu who said it. Yugi froze for a moment then hastily tried to explain himself. He was so panicked that he didn't dare look at Anzu in the eyes. "Anzu! please don't hate me, let me explain!"

"Why would I hate you for it? I'm happy for you!" Anzu exclaimed, confused.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..huh?" Yugi stopped dead in his track, surprised. Anzu's face held no trace of hatred or even irritation.

"Wait, how did you know?"

"Ask him." she winked at Yami's direction.

"Yami, what is going on here?" Yugi turned to Yami questioningly.

Yami looked uncomfortable "Well..."

*Flash back*

Most students had gone home, it's a good chance. Yami silently walked to Yugi's locker and unlocked it with the trick he got from Bakura, then slipped the golden pieces inside.

"What are you doing?"

Startled, Yami turned back to see Anzu with a grim expression on her face, standing at the other end of the hallway.

"I thought you were better than this! I can't believe you would break Yugi's locker! What is your problem with Yugi anyway? He's friendly and had never done anything wrong!" Anzu shouted with a somewhat betrayed look on her face.

"I'm not breaking Yugi's locker! I just want to give something to him!" Yami defended, locking the locker hastily.

Anzu's face softened a bit, but she was still suspicious. Walking closer to Yami, she asked,

"What did you put in there?"

"it's personal, but it's nothing malicious, I assure you, I love Yugi too much for that."

"You what?" Anzu asked disbelievingly

_Damn, did I say that out loud? _ Yami scolded himself. "Well, you see, Yugi is my childhood friend, and I came back for him... But it doesn't matter, just don't tell him anything, okay?" he said, digging a deeper hole.

Meanwhile, Anzu's brain started processing the information received: Yami love Yugi, he is his childhood friend, he comes back just for Yugi... then looked up at Yami.

With shiny eyes and a look of admiration.

"Yami, I'm sorry for the misunderstanding! You love Yugi so much to the point of coming back just for him. That's so romantic and sweet of you! I'm sorry Yugi forgot you, I hope you the best with that love letter! I won't tell him anything." Anzu exclaimed then walked away, waving back at him as she turned the corner.

Yami sweat dropped.

"Did I say that it was a love letter?"

*End flashback*

"So, you already knew?"

"Of cause, isn't that obvious! I bet you skipped school yesterday for a date! Huh, jounouchi, Honda, are you okay?" Anzu turned to Jounouchi and Honda, who had had their mouth hanging open since the moment Anzu revealed Yami and Yugi's supposedly secret.

"So you and Yami are...gay?" Honda tried and then slammed his mouth shut, catching the disapproving eyes of Anzu and Yami.

"Yes, do you have a problem with it?" Yami asked threateningly.

"Of cause not, Yugi is our best friend!" Honda protested out loud.

At the same time, Jounouchi pulled Yugi closer and whispered to his ear "Yugi, I'm sorry."

"Why?" Yugi gulped

"I have been lending you wrong material, I should have borrowed some magazines from Mai for you!" The blond winked mischievously.

"Jounouchi-kun!"

* * *

" No."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Yugi is not going to move out of this house until he graduate high school. And even then, I still need to talk to your parents if you want to move out with him. Now, as you are dating my son, I'm going to set some rules for that..."

Yugi face palmed. He knew letting Yami and his overprotective mother in the same room is not the best idea, but he didn't know that both of them would be this blunt. After their date, Yugi planned to go back home telling his family the news (save the unbelievable parts), as he want to get that over with. Yami insisted on going with him, as he wanted to introduce himself to his family in person, and he also wanted to be with Yugi in case his family take the news badly. Yugi kept telling him that it's not necessary, that his family was one of the most open-minded ones in the neighborhood, but Yami just kept pressing so he gave in.

As expected, both his mother and grandpa didn't mind the fact that he was dating Yami, but he certainly didn't expect the next thing came.

Yami asked them to let Yugi move out with him. Bluntly at that. Right after Yugi told them that they were dating.

Yugi thought he would die. He thought Yami, being smart as he was, would be more subtle when it come to things like that, especially if he knew his mother in the past. Apparently it's not the case. Yami, after their confession, became very defensive when it come to his right to be with his look-alike.

"Well, at least she did not forbid you from dating me." Yugi said as they were sitting comfortably on his bed playing Duel Monsters. _She would if she knew you made me ditch school for a date._ He added silently.

"If she does, I would just kidnap you"

"It's illegal."

"I don't care" Yami said then leaned closer to Yugi, stealing a kiss. As the bed shifted, a card fell to the floor.

After parting from the kiss, Yami turned down to pick the card up, then stopped a little as he found something. Sitting up, he grinned at Yugi, hiding something under his back.

"What are you hiding?" Yugi asked suspiciously

"Wanna try something in this? I have to admit Jounouchi does have taste," Yami smirked, showing the video tape marked "Girls gone wild" he found under the bed.

Yugi turned beet red.

"Yami, you pervert!"

* * *

A/N:The part about Anzu is awkward. I hope it's not too OOC for her. Anzu is a good person, and she does have a romantic side. Beside, her admiration for Yami is just a passing thing, she wasn't his friend(at first) or saved by him, they are practically stranger, so I don't think it would be too hard for her to give up on him, especially when she knew of Yami's devotion to Yugi.

The video tape name is something I randomly made up, don't take it seriously.

In Japan, students usually go to school on foot or by train. It's illegal for high school student to drive a car, and Yami live on his own so there is no driver. Therefore, let's just pretend he ride a bike to school.

So this is the end, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
